


You Are The Only Exception

by DillsM



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillsM/pseuds/DillsM
Summary: Gulf doesn’t do one night stands but with a singer named Mew, it’s an exception.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	You Are The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes as English is not my first language, thank you.

If you were to ask Gulf if he believed in sex before marriage, he would say no. Don’t get him wrong, it has nothing to do with religion, it’s just that he believes that sex should be between two people who truly love each other. Hence, he kept his virginity for his special someone, whoever that may be.

He dates but is dumped quite often due to his beliefs. He never felt any connection or bond with any man he dated. He loves them but not enough to make love. His friends have often said that he was going to die a virgin but he believes that if someone truly loves him then they’ll be willing to wait for him.

Well, that’s what Gulf thought a few hours ago but ironically now, he’s in bed alone, naked and had just had a one night stand with a random stranger. Not just any average stranger, a singer. A singer that he is a fan of. Tears dropped as his body fills with regret. He let the alcohol got the best of him and that person left without a single word. So much for waiting for the right one.

**Flashback**

“Come on, Gulf! Please!” Mild had his palm pressed together, begging his friend.

“No Mild. I don’t like clubbing and I don’t like to be surrounded by a lot of people” 

“Come on, just this once. Let loose a bit Gulf. Have some fun. You’re only 23 but you act like you’re 53” The shorter man said, still not giving up.

“And what about it?” Gulf asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I just want you to have fun. Plus, who knows maybe you’ll find Mr Right at the club”

“In a club? You’re crazy Mild” Gulf shook his head and began to walk away but was quickly pulled by his sleeve.

“Do it for me, please?” Mild pouted.

“You have a crush on the bartender but what does it have anything to do with me?”

“Be there as my support system, please? Come on, Gulf, please” the man tugged his sleeve.

Gulf rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine”

“Yay! Thank you so much Gulfie! You’re the best!” His best friend pulled him into a tight hug, slightly jumping, as he was filled with excitement.

—

“Wow, for someone who didn’t want to go, you’re dressed to impress” Mild stared at him in awe. Gulf was wearing a low v neck maroon shirt that shows off his chest and beauty marks. His tight black pants are beautifully cut and have accentuated his beautiful long toned legs. Overall, with his handsome face and well-dressed outfit, he was definitely a show stopper.

“You know, if it wasn’t for your prude beliefs, you would definitely get shit tons of sex” Mild chuckled, earning him a smack on the back of his head.

“I’m not like you, now come on before I change my mind” Gulf pulled the man as they leave.

It took them a good 30 minutes drive before they reached the club and when they got there, their jaw dropped; the line outside was exceptionally long. 

“Is there a special event going on?” Gulf asked.

“I’m not sure” the friend answered as they queue up.

After patiently waiting for an hour, they are finally in. Annoyance quickly crept within Gulf as he looked at the massive crowd. As an introvert, he appreciates personal space and this is definitely the opposite of what he likes.

“Let’s go get some drinks! I want to see Boat” Mild said, pulling his hand as he guides him through the big crowd.

“Oh, Mild! How are you? It’s been awhile” the bartender said when he saw them.

Despite the dark lights, Gulf could see the light pink shade colouring his best friend’s cheeks.

“Hi Boat. I’m good. Ummm, this is my friend Gulf” Mild said as Gulf pressed his palm together to greet the bartender.

“Nice to meet you, buddy, I’m Boat. Anyway, what can I get for you two?”

“Two long islands please” Mild responded.

While the bartender and Mild were busy chatting. Gulf observed his surroundings. Everyone was clearly wasted and was having fun. Although Gulf didn’t like being around crowded places, he enjoyed seeing people having fun. Often times, he envied them. He wishes he could be a little more outgoing and less uptight. However, sometimes you can’t change who you are, hence, he has fully accepted that part of him.

As his eyes scanned around, he noticed two bodyguards guarding the VIP area. He can’t help but wondered who was behind those big bulky men.

“Hey” Gulf said, stopping the two’s conversation as they stared at him. “Why are there two bodyguards at the VIP area?” He asked.

“Oh, Mew Suppasit is there” Boat replied, getting a soft ‘cool’ from Mild.

Nodding his head, Gulf returned his gaze back to the VIP area. He knows who Mew Suppasit is. He is actually a fan of his music; the man’s deep calming voice has helped him through his toughest days and he won’t deny how deity the man looked. Gulf found the man interesting as, despite his huge success and popularity, he had never heard anything bad about the man. All the news and articles are always positive and he can’t help but admire that. As he stared longer, he wondered if that’s why the club is ridiculously packed today? 

He shook his head and returned his gaze back to his friend and the bartender who was clearly flirting with each other. Gulf smiled and was happy for Mild. He couldn’t stop talking about Boat for over a month now. Seeing his best friend shy laughter was definitely endearing. 

Suddenly, three shots of tequila were placed in front of him by another bartender. Gulf looked at her all puzzled. “I didn’t order these,” he said.

The lady smiled and nodded, “I know but someone ordered this for you”

Gulf titled his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wow, someone bought you free drinks! Your handsome face definitely does wonders here” His best friend patted his shoulder.

“Ummm, who is it from?” He asked.

“The person prefers to stay anonymous” she responded and leave to entertain other customers.

“Drink up, buddy. Loosen up a bit. Enjoy the night Gulf” his friend said before resuming his attention back to Boat.

Gulf stared at the three shots and without further thinking, he drank the first one and a couple of minutes later, without realising he has drunk all three shots.

With all four drinks in his system, it definitely made him drunk. Drunk Gulf was the opposite of sober Gulf. Sober Gulf cared too much while drunk Gulf cared too little. The drunk version of him laughs a lot and is more talkative, which made Mild very amused.

“Mild, I need to pee” Gulf best friend whined.

“Go ahead then” Mild responded.

“But look at the long line! I can see it from here” the drunk man pouted as he crossed his arms.

“You need to wait for your turn Gulfie, that’s the only way” 

“But I really need to go now” Gulf whispered, loud enough for Boat to hear.

“Here, take this” Boat said, with a pass sticking out of his hand.

“What’s that?” Gulf asked.

“Use this worker's pass to past through the guards and use the washroom in the VIP area,” he said.

Before Gulf could take the pass, Mild pulled his hand away. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

“Nah, the club is too dark. The guards won’t usually check the picture on the pass” he said. “Here, take it,” Boat said.

Without second thoughts, Gulf took the pass and ran towards the VIP area and surprisingly, Boat was right. The guards just let him through. Gulf didn’t bother to look around as he really needed to pee, so his number one priority was to find the washroom.

Luckily for him, the washroom was literally behind the bodyguards. He ran in there and felt so much satisfaction when he finally released everything. As he washes his hands at the sink, the door of the washroom opened, making him stop at what he was doing.

“Uh, are you supposed to be here?” A voice asked. Gulf slowly lifted his head and was shocked to see Mew standing behind him. _Shit. Am I in trouble?_ No matter how drunk he was, he was still slightly conscious of what is going on. 

The younger chuckled nervously before saying, “I work here” taking the pass out of his pocket to show the singer.

“Wow, you look oddly different compared to your pass ID picture,” the singer said. 

Gulf cursed from within as he didn’t expect the singer to see the picture from a far distance.

“I-umm I” Gulf said nervously, cracking his brain to find an excuse.

When the singer saw the panic in the younger’s eyes, he laughed. “Hey, relax. I’m not here to interrogate you. What’s your name?” The singer asked.

“Gulf. Gulf Kanawut”

“Well Gulf, I’m Mew and I know you don’t work here,” said the singer.

“W-what?” Gulf asked, before continuing, “how do you know that?"

The singer shyly rubbed the back of his head before admitting “I bought you the tequilas”

The revelation made Gulf’s jaw dropped. “You what?!” He said, not sure if he heard the right thing.

“I bought you the tequilas” Mew repeated his words.

“But why?” Gulf asked curiously, not expecting this at all.

“I saw you sitting at the bar when I was talking to my guards and thought you were cute”

“You found me cute?” Gulf was shocked but flattered.

“Very” the man replied, walking towards him slowly like a predator. “But you’re 100 times better looking up close” the man continued as he stood in front of the young man.

Usually, in this type of scenario, Gulf would usually back off or dash out but for some reason, he let the elder man came close to him. He stared at the man’s eyes, confused with what he was feeling. And if he was being honest, he felt aroused looking at the ethereal man. _What is going on? Why am I feeling this way?_ Was it because of his revealed toned chest? Or maybe his veiny strong arms? Could it be because of his perfect sculptured face but for whatever reason, Gulf was highly aroused.

The man leaned in, “May I?” he asked and surprisingly, Gulf nodded his head. Before Gulf could have any second thoughts a soft warm lips met his. The kiss was slow and passionate. Nothing Gulf had ever felt before. His stomach felt like fireworks as he put his arms behinds the man’s neck to pull him closer. He loved how his lips felt against his.

Mew gently bite his bottom lip to ask for an entrance and Gulf complied. The slow passionate kiss slowly gravitates into a steamy intense one, earning a soft moan from the younger. Mew's hands tightened around his small waist as he heard the moan, pushing Gulf’s body closer to his.

Mew suddenly pulled away as he cup Gulf’s face with one of his hands. “Your place or mine?” He asked, making Gulf snapped back to reality.

He pushed the elder man off him, making the singer confused and sad. “I don’t do one night stands,” he said.

“I won’t make this a one night stand. I promise. I am genuinely interested in you” the elder said.

Gulf hesitated. His mind was telling him no but his dick was telling him yes. For someone who didn’t believe in sex before marriage, he really wanted to be railed by the singer.

“B-but I’m a virgin,” he said shyly.

Mew stared at him silently before smiling, “I don’t care. I’ll take good care of you” he replied softly. 

Gulf usually doesn’t trust people easily but for some reason, he trusted Mew. Was it because he is a fan of him? He didn’t understand himself right now.

“So?” The singer asked again.

And after a few seconds of thinking, Gulf responded with “Mine”

—

The drive to Gulf’s was filled with sexual tension. He cursed at how far he lived but with Mew’s fast driving, they reached faster than he expected.

The moment they stepped into the condo, Mew pushed Gulf against the wall and attacked his lips and neck. “So so beautiful,” he said before suddenly, carrying him bridal style as he whispered to the Gulf’s ears. “Where’s your room?”. The young man pointed to the room at the far end of the condo.

When entered, he laid Gulf on the bed before slowly crawling over him. Gulf felt intoxicated staring at the man above him. _Perfect. So perfect._ He thought to himself before Mew attacked his lips again. The kiss was messy and sloppy, sucking on each other’s tongues and lips. Gulf was addicted to the taste of the man’s lips. It felt so good against his and he could feel himself getting hard.

Mew moved towards his right ear and brushed against it lightly, making Gulf shuddered. Mew then gently nibbled his lower ear earning a soft moan from the young man. Gulf gently pulled Mew closer to him, hips pushed forward as he grinds against Mew’s hard bulge.

The elder suddenly pulled Gulf’s shirt up, making the younger cover himself shyly. 

“Don’t do that. I want to see all of you” Mew said, placing kisses all over his chest. 

“Your so perfect, Gulf. So so perfect” the man said before sucking on his right nipple, making the younger whined in pleasure. “So sensitive,” he said licking it in circular motions.

He then, slowly moved downwards, stopping at Gulf’s bulge. The man kisses his cloth crotch before slowly unbuttoning the pants and pulling it down.

Gulf felt sudden coldness as he is now bare naked beneath the perfect man. “You too” he slowly said. Making the man stop on his tracks, looking at him curiously. “I want to see all of you too,” he said shyly as he could feel himself getting flustered.

The man chuckled and slowly strip, making Gulf’s eyes went wide. Mew’s body is so perfect as if he was sculptured by the Greeks; and his dick, _would it even fit me?_ Worries Gulf.

“Shit” the elder suddenly cursed, remembering something.

“What’s wrong?” 

“We forgot to buy a lube and condoms,” he said, slightly annoyed.

The younger kept quiet for a while before saying “I have them in my drawer”

“What?” Mew asked with wide eyes, “I thought you said you’re a virgin?”

“For precautions” Gulf responded.

Mew laughed and shook his head as he went to the drawer and grabbed the lube and condom.

“Now where were we?” The man said suddenly putting Gulf’s cock in his mouth, sucking it. “Fuck” Gulf muttered, throwing his head back, gripping the sheets next to him tightly. Mew’s tongue travelled along Gulf’s length, bobbing his head, sucking the head. Gulf felt delirious. He had never felt so much pleasure before.

When Mew suddenly removed his mouth from Gulf’s length; the younger whined at the sudden loss for pleasure. “Mew, why you stop?” he whined.

“I want you to cum from my dick, love” Mew whispered making Gulf swallowed hard. 

“I’m going to prepare you okay? Let me know if it hurts alright? I’ll be gentle” Mew said spreading the younger’s legs. He coated his fingers with a hefty amount of lube before doing the same to Gulf’s entrance. The sudden coldness of the lube shocked him as grip on the sheets tighter. If he was being honest right now, he was scared but he didn’t want to stop. 

“I’m going to insert the first finger now,” Mew said as he slides the finger in as gentle as possible, looking at Gulf’s reaction to see if there’s any pain.

“You okay?” He asked.

The younger nodded his head. It wasn’t painful but Gulf felt uncomfortable. Having something foreign in the ass wasn’t something he was used too. “K-keep going,” he said.

Mew moves the finger in and out of Gulf, before slowly inserting the second finger making the younger hissed in pain and tensed up. The elder leaned in and kissed him to distract him from the pain. “Don’t focus on the pain, baby. Focus on me” he said in between kisses. That helped Gulf as he slowly relaxes his body.

Mew crooks and curls his fingers experimentally, trying to find the younger’s prostate until he jabs the bundle of nerves that made the younger moan loudly. _Found you._ Gulf had his head thrown back and he eyes shut, intoxicated by pleasure.

“I’m going to insert the third finger baby,” he said making the younger tensed again but quickly relaxes when the fingers found his prostate again. “Fuck Mew, it feels so good” the younger moaned. Mew picked up the pace, fingering and scissoring the younger well. When he removed his fingers, the younger whined at the sudden emptiness.

“So eager aren’t you?” He said, removing the condom wrap, inserting the rubber on his cock. The younger’s eyes followed his every move, eager to be fuck.

Mew looked at him like a predator and align his cock at the entrance before slowly pushing it in, making the younger closed his eyes. “Ngh- you’re so big” the younger gasped. He let Gulf accustom to his size before slowly moving. 

“You’re so tight. Feel so good around me” Mew said breathlessly as he picked up the pace, hitting Gulf’s sweet nerve with every thrust. 

“Ah- Mew- So good. Feels so so good” the younger moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer. 

Gulf’s moans were like music to his ears and he was greedy for more. He started to thrust his hips faster and harder. The younger whimpered loudly, repeatedly saying “fuck” as Mew abused his prostate. 

“Look at you, being so good for me. I could stare at you like this forever baby” Mew said, earning a whined for the younger.

“F-faster. Plea- Uh- please” the younger said incoherently.

“With pleasure” Mew raised Gulf’s legs higher before railing into him. “Y-yes!! So good! F-fuck” 

Mew didn't slow his pace, he was addicted to the younger's moan and are always finding ways to make him moan louder and louder. Tears fell from Gulf’s right eyes as he was clouded in pleasure. He looked so good, it drives Mew crazy. 

“I’m close,” Gulf said.

“Cum for me baby,” Mew said as he grabbed onto his length, pumping it and soon enough a white liquid squirt out of Gulf’s penis and onto his stomach.

Gulf’s orgasm made his walls tighter as it clenches around the elder's length, making the elder thrust sloppily as he cum inside the condom. Mew dropped beside Gulf as both of them pants heavily.

**End of Flashback**

**Present**

Gulf wiped his tears away as he got off the bed, wincing at the pain. _Fuck_. As if the memories didn’t make him feel bad enough and now the pain? _I shouldn’t have done it._

Gulf wasn’t regretful about sleeping with Mew but he was hurt. The elder had lied to him and broke his promise. _So much for it not being a one night stand._ Gulf thought before slowing getting up.

He limps his way to the kitchen but stopped on his tracks when he saw a figure near the stove.

“M-Mew?”

The figure startled, turning around and frown. “Oh, you’re awake! What are you doing walking around? You should rest. You must be in so much pain” the elder walked up to him and helped him to the nearest chair.

“You’re still here...” Gulf said in disbelief.

“Yeah? You thought I left you?” Mew asked.

The younger nodded, trying his best to stop his tears from falling. He felt so relieved seeing the elder here.

“I didn’t leave you Gulf. I told you this wasn’t going to be a one night stand. As I said, I am genuinely interested in you and if you would let me, I would like to get to know you and court you properly. Would you let me?” He asked.

The younger eagerly nodded his head. Making the elder laugh. 

“I’ll make you officially mine one day,” Mew said, pressing their lips together as Gulf melted into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg writing smut is harder than I thought. Hope it satisfies you.
> 
> Leave your thoughts down below and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. Thank you.


End file.
